


hanging out in spanish

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, can be shippy if you want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: The room was dark, and the only noise filling the silence were the actor's voices and the idle crunching of popcorn.Ox never was one for dramas, but Princess made him.





	hanging out in spanish

**Author's Note:**

> i should stop writing space dictators at times i should be sleeping but here we are.....  
> may be ooc and i apologize

The room was dim. What little light in the room came from the TV screen, displaying some soap opera left on it. The sound of cheers and cries of the actors filled the room, along with the crunching of popcorn.

Seated on the couch, Ox sighed. “Remind me why you thought I would enjoy this, Princess? c:<”

“You need to learn how to be dramatic,” Princess said with a popcorn kernel in her mouth. “You know, so you can get on the front line in everything. :)”

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine.” He huffed, leaning back on the couch. “I’m sure a television series wouldn’t solve anything, anyways. c:<”

“Come on, you have to at least admit some of this is good. :)” She snorted and gestured to the characters on-screen “They’re about to engage in some duel for a girl’s heart. With forks. :)”

Under his mask, he rolled his eyes.“Quite frankly, it seems ridiculous to me. c:<”

She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. “I forget how boring you are sometimes. :)”

“Perhaps it would be better if you remembered I’d dislike dramas either way.” He crossed his arms. “That, and there’s not much point in dueling with forks. c:<”

“It’s supposed to be a funny scene. :)” She huffed. “Not that you’d know anything about humor. :)”

“How would dueling with forks be funny? c:<” He asked. “I can’t imagine how they’d do it. c:<”

“That’s why you’re supposed to watch. :)” She gestured to the TV screen. “You know. Instead of watching me. :)”

“We’re having a conversation. c:<” He put his head in his hands. “I’m supposed to face you. c:<”

“Yeah, but you’re still watching me. :)” She laughed, a smirk clear in her voice. “So what’s the truth? :)”

Ox rolled his eyes and turned towards the TV. “I still stand by my point. It’s ridiculous. c:<”

“Only because you are. :)” Princess snickered.

He sighed, leaned back, and she laughed more.

* * *

 

The end credits began to roll.

The room was quieter, now. The crunching was gone, replaced with the sound of the soft melody from the television. The popcorn bowl laid empty on the table.

Princess turned to him, a small glint in her eyes. “So. On a scale of one to ten… :)”

“It’s still a one, if I’m being gracious. c:<” Ox grumbled. “At least they had better taste in anything other than writing. c:<”

She sighed, swooning on top of him. “I guess I’ve failed on my plan to get you into soap operas. :)”

“I wasn’t likely to get into them either way. c:<” He pointed out. “Again, it still isn’t something I enjoy. c:<”

“Well, it was worth a try anyways. :)” With a jump, she sat up. “Surprised you didn’t fall asleep at least once if you hated it. :)”

He tilted his head. “I never said I hated it. c:<”

“Yeah, but you totally did. :)” She snorted. “I can’t see your mask, but you were glaring at the screen the entire time. :)

He sighed. “Perhaps I was, or perhaps I wasn’t. c:<”

“That’s definitely a yes, though. :)” She laughed.

“Anyways,” he said. “it’d be rude to fall asleep. That, and I thought there was a reason you showed me this. c:<”

She gestured to the TV screen. “The main reason is for you to watch a soap opera. :)”

“Nothing else? c:<” He crossed his arm.

She shook her head. “No. :)”

“You know I hate dramas. c:<” He sighed.

“Yeah. :)” Princess gigled. “it was kind of funny to see you watch it honestly. :)”

Ox rolled his eyes once more. “Remind me why you chose a drama out of all things? c:<”

“The first thing that came to my mind. :)” She paused. “Also, I remembered you were the one coming over, so. :)”

He glared at her. “So. c:<”

“Okay, fine, jeez. I chose it because you came over. :)” She threw her hands in the air. “But can’t I ask you to hang out and watch dramas with me? :)”

He shook his head. “Not if you’re alleviating me on purpose. c:<”

She grumbled, “I’m not. :)”

“Somehow, I find that hard to believe. c:<” Once more, he shook his head. Dusting off his pants, he stood up.

“Do you have to leave already? :)” She sighed. “There’s like, 4 other seasons left for you to binge. :)”

“I’ll pass, thank you for the offer. c:<” He sighed and turned towards the doorway.

“Fine. :)” She huffed and crossed her arms.

After a pause, she asked, “Do you want to do this again sometime? You know, aside from you hating my choice in serieses. :)”

Ox paused, before giving a shrug. “I don’t see why not, I suppose. c:<”

“Wait, really? :)” Princess’ shoulders raised, mouth slightly agape.

“Well, I did agree. c:<” He turned to her, head tilted in confusion.

“Huh. You’re watching a drama… :)” She snorted at the thought. “Maybe there’s some hope for you and your boringness yet. :)”

Ox rolled his eyes. He sighed and waved. “See you later. c:<”

“Yeah, see you. :)”

The moment Ox was gone, she giggled at the fact he agreed. Maybe she’d be able to rope him into watching the O-class anime she found.

Swooping the popcorn bowl in her arms, she could only hope he’d bother to show up after that. It was a fun idea, either way. She’d have to make sure.


End file.
